


fun.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Control, Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Pain, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki hasn't been able to stand being touched since his death on Svartalheim.





	fun.

“I don’t really like…” Loki cuts himself off, gritting his teeth together as he takes another step back, right back to the edge of the balcony. The Grandmaster is smiling, his lips quirked into the easy expression and his golden eyes glittering with a mischief. Loki’s skin is crawling, and he cannot stand it, cannot stand Sakaar, wishes to leave, wishes to  _escape_ –  


“Don’t like, uh, don’t like what, sweetheart?” the Grandmaster asks softly, his eyes still shining but his lips parted in a mask of innocence. Loki presses himself back against the low wall, feeling it dig into the tops of his thighs, and when the Grandmaster gets closer, Loki can feel the heat that radiates from him.   


“I don’t like– Being touched, I’m not…  _Don’t_ , please.” The Grandmaster chuckles, and he ignores him, reaching out. Loki shudders when the Grandmaster’s fingers settle against his jaw, his thumb playing over Loki’s chin, and no, no, for  _years_  nobody has touched him like this and it was safe, it was fine, it was– “Don’t,” he all but whines. “Grandmaster, please, I can be one of your scrappers, you really don’t need to–”  


“Sweetie,” the Grandmaster murmurs, and he slides in closer. His hand settles on Loki’s hip, and Loki’s skin is  _alight_  with it, burning, burning. Ever since he’d come back, since his body had worked through the Dokkalf poison, his body has just– Everything is so sensitive, so unbearably sensitive Loki can’t manage it, and the heat of the Grandmaster’s fingers set Loki’s skin alight. The very touch is painful!  


“It  _hurts_ ,” Loki says, desperately, trying to scramble back farther and not quite managing it, his breathing shallow. “Grandmaster, you…  _Please_ , Grandmaster, I really cannot bear it, and I–  _Mmf_ –” The Grandmaster’s hand presses hard against his mouth, palm against his lips, and Loki whines in agony, his eyes squeezing shut. His skin is roiling like a turbulent sea, and he feels like he will be sick, like he will–

Loki shudders. A strange magic is settling on his skin, soothing away the painful overstimulation, and he feels himself  _melt_. He whimpers: the heat on his mouth becomes pleasant, warm, instead of painful and burning, and he looks at the Grandmaster with watering eyes as he slowly drags his fingers up Loki’s chest.

“It’s just– It’s, uh,  _fun_  to touch you, sweetheart,” the Grandmaster murmurs, and Loki shivers, pressing right against him. He oughtn’t, he oughtn’t, but– Touch! Without  _pain_ … “You’re fun to touch.”  


Loki breathes in reedily through his nose, and when the Grandmaster draws away his hand, he shivers. “Please,” Loki whispers.

“Please stop?” the Grandmaster murmurs, slowly pulling his hands away, and Loki lets out an awful sound of loss, grasping at the front of his robes and pulling them flush together once more. It’s unspeakable. His body  _surges_  at the contact, at contact without agony, and Loki lets out a keen of noise, a cry–  


The Grandmaster kisses him, and Loki sees stars.

                                                              —

It doesn’t extend to anybody else. A girl catches his arm in the hallway, and Loki  _convulses_  - no one touches him, no one else.  _Just_  the Grandmaster. 

(But it’s something, isn’t it? Doesn’t that make it worth it?)

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
